Techniques are known for making decorative tiles or concrete blocks with inlays. For example, in one particular known method, a multi-partitioned form composed of thin blades is placed within a box-shaped mold and the spaces between the partitions of the form are then filled with charges of differently colored wet concrete. After a substantial period of time, the multi-partitioned form is removed and the voids left thereby are filled by the sections of set concrete coming together to define an inlaid pattern in the tile.
While partially satisfactory, this known method has been found deficient in that it does not permit the making of thin uniform contrasting portions as, for example, where the effect sought is that of a narrow band of say one-half inch wide ribbon. So far as is known, no presently available technique has effectively dealt with this problem in a relatively simple and efficient manner as herein proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,595 to E. C. Eyl illustrates another typical process improvements for which are provided by the present invention. In the E. C. Eyl Patent is disclosed a method for forming an ornamental block. This method comprises molding and hardening a plurality of concrete blocks of predetermined shape and color and grinding the surfaces and edges of each block so that the surfaces are smooth and the edges are sharp. The thusly ground blocks are placed in a desired pattern and the spaces between and around such blocks are filled with cement colored to a desired tint. A backing of cement is united to the foregoing product and the faces of the ground blocks are reground until the color and the sharp edges thereof are brought forth to the desired extent. As will be seen, this patent fails completely to utilize different charges of cement with different degrees of wetness and the patent moreover fails to suggest the method which achieves the advantages of economy and mass production afforded by the present invention as will be shown hereinafter.